The Absurd Faith
by BlueKnots
Summary: Haruka starts spending his days like a regular student would and Makoto starts suspecting something is amiss. It turns out he's not the only one hiding behind a mask full of deceit. No pairing. Inner conflicts. Psychological.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a litte prologue. Reviews are much appreciated :)**

* * *

_The boy was never one to flaunt his gift, if he even considers his freestyle swimming a gift. From a very young age, those around him quickly caught on to the peculiar relationship Nanase Haruka has with water. The two combined only complimented each other beautifully as if he was meant for the water, his most cherished home. Back then, Haruka may have been considered a passionate swimmer, but he was never obsessed with water. Haruka has never once been deprived of his craving for water, but he regrets not spending enough time at "home" back when everything was simple._

* * *

"Haru-chan!"

No answer. With a sigh, Makoto enters the house his friend resides in. Another day, another bath. Makoto was sure Haru has spent so many hours underwater that his body would put prunes to shame. And after that bath, he'd have fish for breakfast. And once he finishes, they'd walk to school. By then, Haru would already start staring longingly at the river and not listen to a word Makoto says. But it's all right, because that's just the Haru-chan Makoto adores. His love for swimming is like no other; it was a bond greater than any bond he's ever seen. And although many people find Haru's "obsession" strange, Makoto finds it inspirational. It is Haru's love for swimming that makes Makoto respects him in the highest regard and that's why he only smiles whenever his blue-eyed friend pine for the deep blue freedom.

"I'm coming in," announces Makoto once he spotted a pile of clothes on top of the laundry. Opening the door, Makoto was greeted by the sight of a full bathtub. He paused at the doorframe to see if Haru would come out as per usual, but he didn't. Confused, Makoto slowly saunters over the bathtub only to be met by the still water that held nothing underneath.

The sight only brought worry and more confusion for Makoto. He knows Haru enough to know that he wouldn't leave any body of water he sees untouched, especially if the freestyle swimmer's taken off his clothes. Turning on his heels, the green-eyed boy went for Haru's bedroom. When he couldn't find him there, he rushed to the kitchen, the living room, and every other inch of the house. Makoto still couldn't find him and he was growing anxious, so he decided to call Haru. What he didn't expect was to hear a ringtone set off from upstairs. Hurriedly, he followed the sound back to Haru's room. Haru's phone was on the floor next to the window. It was only after Makoto approached it that he noticed the window was slightly ajar.

_Meow_

Makoto's eyes grew wide. That mewl sounded like the cat he regularly visits every morning. He opens the window and looked around, searching for Haru and the cat.

"Haru-chan!" he shouted.

"I told you to drop the –chan."

Makoto whipped his head upwards and saw a pair of feet dangling over the edge of the rooftop. Haru was sitting there with the white cat Makoto knows on his lap. None of them bothered by the height they were at.

"Haru!"

"That's more like it," Haru replied flatly.

"Get down from there! It's not safe!"

_Meow_

This time, Haru didn't reply. He continued to stare into the distance and stroking the cat softly.

"Haru!"

"Catch it."

"Wha– Whoa!" Before he knew it, Makoto's view of Haru's feet was replaced by a brief image of claws. Instinctively, the brunet caught the now frantic cat and got the claws away from his face. He set the cat inside Haru's room and peeked back outside, face flushed exasperation.

"She's safe! Now come down!"

Makoto didn't have to wait long for Haru to respond. The boy on the roof stood on his two feet and jumped, facing his house, as he attempted to swing inside. Makoto's heart skipped a beat when he thought Haru was going to fall, so he quickly grabbed Haru's waist and pulled the swimmer in. The momentum was enough to send both swimmers to the opposite end of the bedroom. Although Makoto tried to break Haru's fall, he still couldn't prevent the minor collisions. Groaning, the brunet opened his eyes and spotted Haru in his arms.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?"

Dull blue orbs met worried green orbs. Haru pushed himself up and extended an arm towards Makoto.

"I'm fine," he said as Makoto took Haru's hand and stood, "I could've done that myself."

After inspecting his uninjured friend who's clad in swimming trunks, Makoto smiles, amused.

"Come on, your bath is getting cold."

Unlike any other day, Haru only had a few minutes to bath as Makoto prepares his food. But as usual, after that bath, Haru had fish for breakfast. And once he finishes, he walked to school with his friend. On the way there, Haru face turned towards the river and he didn't listen to a word Makoto said. Makoto was curious as to how he and the cat got on the roof, but he decided it didn't matter. Everybody's fine. They continued walking, Haru's face hidden from Makoto's sight as he stares into the water. Silence fills the air. But it's all right, because that's just the Haru-chan Makoto adores. And Makoto passed this off as just another normal day.

* * *

_He was supposed to get ready. Makoto was coming to get him in a few hours. If he didn't get in the water now, he wouldn't have enough time with it. He was already in his trunks and the bathtub was already full, but Haruka didn't budge. So the swimmer stood in front of the tub and blankly stared as time melts away._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the follows, favourite, and review! I haven't had a lot of time to write and edit these chapters properly, but I will do so soon. I just wanted to give you guys an update ASAP. The sequence might be jumpy at first, but there will be a steady pace, don't worry. And no, there are no official pairings, although you may make up your own pairings in your head. Enjoy! :)**

It was another regular day at school. The summer sun shone brilliantly over the Iwatobi swimming pool. Students filed in as the school bell rings. As usual, Haru sits by the window and next to his childhood friend Makoto. He watched as Makoto greets everyone warmly. His eyes trail down to the almost invisible eye bags that stained Makoto's perfectly healthy image. Throughout the classes, Haru silently splits his concentration on the teacher, the water, and his childhood friend.

When recess came, Haru grabs his bag and started digging. Thankfully, he noticed Makoto's lack of sleep this morning when the brunet came by his house. Haru came prepared and packed cucumber slices in a plastic bag. He shoved the plastic bag into his pocket and stood. Makoto was sat on his chair, but his eyes were closed. Haru's hand grabbed his, waking Makoto from his sleepy state. Makoto looks up, only to find Haru's slightly determined face.

"Haru, what is it? Do you need anything?"

"Let's go," Haru proceeds to drag Makoto out of the classroom and beyond a few flights of stairs. After a few minutes of walk, they arrive on the roof. The pair walked their way near the fence and sat down. Haru had his legs stretched out and Makoto's simply confused.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"You haven't slept," answers Haru.

Makoto laughs, "My siblings had a fight in the middle of the night. I had to stop them and ended up only having a couple of hours of sleep. I'm fine, though."

Haru didn't reply, but he does push Makoto's shoulders down, letting his head fall onto Haru's lap as the brunet gasps.

"I won't have you cancel our swimming practice just because you collapsed out of sleep-deprivation," frowns the blue-eyed teen.

His childhood friend had his mouth agape.

"Sleep," commands the dolphin-like teen.

A genuine smile graced Makoto's face.

"Thank you, Haru."

Makoto finally closes his eyes. When he was almost deep in a peaceful slumber, he felt something cold and soothing rest against his lids that reminded him of water.

* * *

_The images in his mind are blurry, yet vivid. He could vaguely feel the boulder rub against his wet palms as he tries to push it away. The scent of metal filled up his nose as he finally pushed the rock up the hill. His feet ache and the skin of his palms were torn. The heat of the afternoon sun only amplified his misery as they scorch his skin. He turned his hands to inspect his palm and instead of the blood that he was supposed to find, he finds himself bleeding water. Drip, drip, drip, and the boulder rolls back down._

* * *

He could hear someone breathing right next to him. The smell of clear air soothed his mind, but the feel of something familiar and firm beneath his head pulled him back to consciousness. Clear blue sky greeted lush green eyes and the owner slowly tuned his head. Sitting against the fence, legs outstretched, was Makoto's swimmer. Makoto watches as Haru slept, still in a position too uncomfortable for Makoto to let on. Not wanting to numb his friend's limb, Makoto sat up straight and stretched. He looks at his phone to find the time, only to find that they're already 41 minutes late to their next class.

"Crap!"

A sleeping head stirred and Makoto quiets down.

"Well, might as well skip the rest of the day. You've been tired too, right, Haru?" smiles the brunet. His body crawls over the blue-eyed beauty. Makoto reaches for his friend and softly lowered his head on Makoto's lap. They breathed in sync and swam in sync in dreams they would forget by the time their eyes open.

* * *

Classes are over and it was time for extracurricular activities. Makoto and Haru woke up just in time to swim. The former decided to join Nagisa and Rei to change into their swimming trunks, but the latter went on ahead.

"Have you been working on your swimming, Rei-chan?" asks Nagisa.

"Don't call me –chan. And I suppose I've improved quite a bit," replies the teen wearing glasses.

"Great! Then that means you can start competitive swimming soon!"

"Don't rush him, Nagisa," Makoto retorts. Once they finished changing, the three headed for the swimming pool. It was only then that Rei noticed a certain someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Haru-chan-san?" asks Rei.

Nagisa grins, "He's probably already in the water."

"As usual."

Right by the swimming pool, Gou and Ama-chan were both waiting for the boys. Haru was already deep in the swimming pool by the time Gou and Ama-chan caught up with him. His uniform was haphazardly sprawled over the floor. Haru has swam a couple of laps before settling in the pool, ducking beneath the surface and closing his eyes, feeling the warmth he's grown familiar with. When Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto did arrive, Gou's eyes instantly glazed over their bodies. They were all still in school, but the muscles these boys have developed were beyond impressive.

"You're here!" greets Ama-chan.

"Sorry for the wait," replies Makoto, although his eyes were directed towards the shadowy figure beneath the water.

It was then that Nagisa decides to jump in, dragging a mortified Rei along. Their screams make up for the silence Haru instils.

"He's been in there for a while now," says Gou.

Makoto sighs, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Mako-chan! Come here, the water's warm!"

"Se- senpai! Help!"

The dry three watches as Nagisa tried to keep Rei afloat whilst tickling him. Rei flails as he was torn between tears or laughter. Nagisa's cackles will be embedded in his memory forever. He knows the blond would never let him drown, but the predicament he's in isn't exactly in his favour either.

"Oi, don't force him in!"

Gou and Ama-chan giggled as they witness Makoto dive in, trying to calm Nagisa and get Rei out of his death grip. Nagisa decides to splash them water and escapes before they can commence the counterattack. Makoto caught up with the blond and the two swimmers play in the water. Rei can only watch as he evens out his breath. Haru stays in the same spot, near the other end of the swimming pool. The blue-eyed teen kept his eyes closed and listened to the water movement. His entire body was still underwater, too close to the bottom tiles for comfort. Haru's cold fingers were starting to go numb, but he paid no mind to it. What's important is the fact that he's near. He can already taste the freedom he yearns for on the tip of his tongue. The swimmer finally stands, stopping the others as well. He opens his eyes and looks at the water he cups in his hands. Blue meets blue, dull and lively. Haruka looks on with relief and disdain as the water drips back into the swimming pool, slipping from his grasps. No one notices because his back is turned. Everyone resumed what he or she was doing and Nagisa decides to loop Haru into the water fight. But a pair of green eyes watches as a slightly tanned back slumped just the slightest bit.

Later that day, Haru was just about to go home when Makoto caught up with him.

"Haru!"

"What is it?" asks the dolphin-like swimmer.

"Let's walk together, Haru," smiles the taller of the two. And so they did, all the while keeping the comfortable silence between them. It has been exactly two weeks since the rooftop incident happened. Makoto hasn't brought it up and didn't bother asking how his friend got there either. It was a mistake on his part, admits the swimmer. These past couple of days, Haru's been distant. He's always there by Makoto's side and he still talks, but there was something about him that's different. Makoto regrets not noticing it earlier. He's still not sure whether the change in Haru is a positive thing or a negative thing. But before he could decide, he would have to find out what it is about Haru that changed first.

"Haru."

"Hmm?"

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

The quiet teen turned his head to Makoto, questioning his motif. They're already near Haru's house now, since Makoto insisted that he walk Haru home. Angry, red streaks painted the sky. The sun was setting off into the distance. Haru turns his gaze towards the river that basks in the setting sun. They walk.

"What's this about?"

"You're different," answers Makoto.

"…How?"

The brunet had to pause and think, but he still couldn't find an answer. Makoto glances at his friend and frowns. Something's off, but what is it?

"Just different," he insists. They've stopped in front of Haru's house.

The smaller of the two shrugged and bid his friend goodbye. Haru who had been walking on Makoto's left steps towards his house, passing by his friend. It was at that exact moment when the wind picked up its strength and blew Haru's hair. The blue-eyed swimmer continues to walk, not bothered at the unusual silence that was supposed to be filled with Makoto's 'See you tomorrow, Haru-chan!' Said brunet was too bewildered to break his stupor. When he finally heard a door close, Makoto inhaled. He could smell himself reeking off chlorine. He knows by heart that Nagisa and Rei smell the same as him, but Haru?

Haru had no scent.


End file.
